


Я знаю как мы с тобой будем, мы с тобой никак не будем

by Alnaira



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это было как подарить фарфорового ангелочка на Рождество, бессмысленный сувенир, только не на отъебись, а с прихотью освежить веселые воспоминания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я знаю как мы с тобой будем, мы с тобой никак не будем

— Слушай, Виктория, — сказал Дакен, — я всегда знал, что ты хитрожопая дрянь, но такое могла провернуть только исключительная, наглейшая сука. Черт возьми, я практически твой фанат.  
Хэнд тщательно протерла очки и положила их в футляр. Зрение у неё было прекрасным, но стекляшки за три сотни добавляли баллов облику бизнесвумен из средней руки порнушки. Может, так она легче снимала девочек, миленьких и мечтающих, чтобы их отшлепали.  
— Ты удобно устроилась, — продолжал Дакен, закинув ногу на подлокотник кресла. — Неужели Капитан Америка запал на твои сиськи? Только так можно было поверить в тот бред, который ты ему выдала.  
Она снова промолчала. Без очков её лицо казалось моложе и резче, в глазах появлялось что-то по-человечески злое, не закрытое бликующими стеклами.  
— Что скажет старина Норман когда выйдет, госпожа куратор?  
— Кто его будет слушать, — сухо ответила Хэнд. — Говори, что там у тебя.  
Дакен мог рассказать о Мадрипуре, вернувшемся во власть Вайпер, мутантских делишках, мелких и чуть побольше, но это все касалось его самого, а не королевы Виктории с её Новыми Мстителями. Он потрогал мысль о тайной сделке Джастины Хаммер и наконец решил во имя старых времен сдать Модока, безобидного как слепого щенка.  
Это было как подарить фарфорового ангелочка на Рождество, бессмысленный сувенир, только не на отъебись, а с прихотью освежить веселые воспоминания. Хэнд, видно, на своей легальной и одобренной работе отвыкла развлекаться.  
— Ты не пробовала закадрить Эбигейл Бранд? — спросил он на прощание. — Вы с ней как близняшки, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, только она зеленая и общается с ребятами типа нашего Чудо-Мальчика.  
— Вали уже, — сказала Хэнд и снова надела очки.  
— Я же не предлагаю тебе Хилл.  
Она сняла с паузы охранную систему.

*

Когда Дакен в следующий раз услышал о ней, она была мертва, убита свихнувшимся магом. Он скачал видео с ютуба и долго смотрел на выглядывающие из-под простыни ноги Хэнд. На одной не было туфли. Дакен вспомнил о Меченом, и ему стало немного грустно. 

*

Потом он тоже умер. Дважды.

*

Мадрипур приглушенно мерцал в вечерних сумерках, точно фонарь в тумане. На улицах было спокойно, вся мелкая шушера схлынула, а зверюшки покрупнее не могли пройти сквозь змеиные кольца. Ходили слухи, что у города скоро будет новый хозяин, но Дакен не знал никого, кто бы сейчас бросил вызов Вайпер. Может быть, стоит ему? Он любил Мадрипур, тут было по-своему уютно.  
Дакен дошел до пляжа. На открытых террасах плясали огни, в разгоряченном воздухе перемешивалась музыка. Он выбрал бар наугад, сел за стойку и заказал кальвадос и рисовой водки. Рядом, на грани слышимости, шелестели волны. Две девушки, с виду американки, хихикали, украдкой глядя на него. Он улыбнулся им и сжал стакан так, что тот чуть не лопнул.  
— Подвинься, — велела Хэнд.  
Она села, задев Дакена плечом. Очки сползли ей на кончик носа, красные пряди вились змеями. Разрумянившаяся, живая и привычно сердитая, Хэнд забрала у него кальвадос и облизнула губы.  
— Виктория, ты же умная? Тогда скажи мне, почему в этом ебучем мире никто не умирает раз и навсегда, — Дакен предчувствовал приступ посмертной меланхолии и поспешно запил его.  
— Карма в заднице. Ты не слышал? Теперь даже законы вселенной пошли по пизде, и мы скоро улетим в черную дыру.  
— Свежо предание.  
Хэнд оперлась локтями на стойку.  
— Знаешь, Дакен, — проговорила она задумчиво, — это пиздец как странно, но я вроде как рада тебя видеть.  
Ветер подергал рукава её рубашки, развел полы, и под ними Дакен заметил кобуру.  
— Ты же кабинетный работник, — удивился он. — Какого хрена тогда тут делаешь?  
— Я в отпуске по причине смерти, — Хэнд скривила губы и утащила водку.  
— И как ты?..  
— Дакен, невежливо спрашивать у людей, как они воскресли.  
Можно просто хакнуть сервера зверюшек покрупнее или подергать мелкую шушеру. Дакен подмигнул милашке, ищущей здесь клиентов, и её дружку.  
— Хочешь? — предложил он вдруг в приливе великодушия, и Хэнд засмеялась, чуть не подавившись. Смех у неё остался прежний, неприятный и хриплый, как птичий крик.  
Он тоже был вроде как рад её видеть. 

*

Дакен больше не совался в Штаты, но в Испании неожиданно встретил Нох-Варра, который торчал там как бельмо на глазу. Он казался пришибленным земной жизнью и землянами в особенности. На исходе ночи Дакен одолжил у обдолбавшегося Нох-Варра его Чудо-Телефон и набрал номер. Он воображал, как сигнал проходит сквозь запутанную сеть подстанций, и когда в ухо каркнули: «что?», спросил:  
— Хэнд, а ты не хочешь в космос? Все сейчас валят в космос.  
Она, шипя, бросила трубку. Дакен потрепал Нох-Варра по завившимся от влаги волосам, подбросил телефон на ладони и вышел к сонному еще рассвету.


End file.
